pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Arch Pandara
Arch Pandara Arch Pandara is the final story boss of Patapon 3. It is arguably the hardest boss in Patapon 3, only succeeded by The Other Vessel and Gheek Dongora. Arch Pandara is summoned by the final of the Seven Archfiends. All of the Archfiends assimilated into Arch Pandara in their final struggle to defeat your army. Arch Pandara has three forms: Normal form, Chest Form and Giant Form, all of which have different attacks and different ways to damage it.When you first fight Arch Pandara, he is red. Second/other times he is yellow. Attacks And Forms Normal Form Arch Pandara first takes the form of an old skeleton-like body, but without eyes on its head. There is one eye on it's abdomen. The Arch Pandara may not be so hostile while in this form, but it is recommended that you watch out for the Seeking Worm Attack. It can do some major damage, especially to Archer Class Patapons. You will need them later on. Worm Attack: Arch Pandara will lay down a little to summon a black worm on the ground with 4 red eyes to charge at your Patapons. This attack must be dodged as it can do a lot of damage. Use the DON DON song, or PON PATA song to avoid. This takes up 2 measures. Seeking Worms: Arch Pandara will summon 3 small worms, about as tall as a normal Patapon, that can follow your Patapons and do some minor damage but inflict several bad effects such as sleep and poison. You can either defend with ChakaChakaPata or take the damage and prevent the bad effects with Pata Pon Don Chaka. Spike Burst: This can happen when Arch Pandara floats. You will see it prepare this attack as if it looks like its hugging itself. Then a bunch of spikes launch out of its eye, then they retract. But watch out this attack has a wide range and it is almost impossible to dodge. (Best Defended with "Chaka Chaka". "Pon Pata" and "Don Don" can work.) Chest Form Before Arch Pandara can switch forms between Normal and Chest Forms, Arch Pandara will first turn into a single red eye with bats around it. Arch Pandara will take the form of a chest with a single red eye and what resembles to be a mouth. Arch Pandara, whilst in this form, can inflict many status effects to your Patapons and, when its health bar goes from Yellow to Red, its attacks become unpredictable, as if it almost doesn't need time to prepare the attack. This is where you will need you Archer Class Patapons most or at least a class that can fire a projectile really high as it almosts spends all its time high in the air. Jamsch will work well here, so put Arch Pandara to sleep whilst in Chest Form. Heart Attack: A dark aura with musical notes appears around The Chest. It will then spit out hearts that when it hits a Patapon it makes your Patapon sleep and could possibly poison them as well. (PonPata and ChakaChaka might work) Ice Breath: '''Around the torsal area of Arch Pandara, a blue aura resembling a snowflake appears. Then Arch Pandara lets out ice breath, which induces freeze effects. (DonDon and PonPata work best with this move) '''Air Pollution: A purple gas surrounds the chest then starts to spew out poison. This attack has a high possibility of poisoning your Patapons (DonDon or PonPata work best at this). Giant Form Arch Pandara can only switch to this form while it is in Chest Form. For it to transform into Giant Form, the Chest will land on the ground with its eye closed and start shaking like something is going to come out; then a purple aura starts to shroud the screen revealing the Giant Arch Pandara. The Giant Form retains the big red eye characteristic from The Chest Form except it's half closed and its face is almost as large the whole screen. It has other eyes with different colors which appear to be made up of the Seven Archfiends themselves. It also has two massive hands with a giant eye at either end of the screen. In order for this form to end, you need to break the chest at the other end of the stage, then enter the portal. Lightning Zap: Any one of the smaller eyes will zap your Patapons but will only do minor damage. This is to deter you from damaging the Chest (There is also a charged Zap Attack with a wider range but still minor damage) (Best if you reach the chest and hit it at all costs) Eyes Slam: Arch Pandara will slam its eyes on the ground, however only the colored eyes reach the ground, not the giant one, and does varying damage. It would be best if you reach the chest and hit it at all costs before this happens. If it happens while you are below Arch Pandara, you Patapons may suffer a fatal blow. You should try to defend with ChakaChaka. Your Patapons can escape but only if they can run fast enough. Their speed is affected by the type of Patapon they are, what level they are, and what weapon they carry (weapons like Greatswords, Cannons, Howitzers, Lasers, and Greatshields can slow them down). Here is a video of the boss:thumb|300px|right Trivia *The Giant Eye behind the Archfiends in The E3 Trailer is the eye of the Arch Pandara. *Choosing any ending will give you the mission Eternal Archfiends and the Other Vessel with a stronger version of Arch Pandara known as Other Vessel. *Arch Pandara is similar to Dettankarmen and Garuru, because they have different forms, which they change into every so often throughout the battle. *They are also all final bosses. *Arch Pandara's eye is actually the Archfiend of Tolerance symbol. *Arch Pandara is arguably the boss with the most forms, if you count the pre-battle form. *The Arch Pandara is the only boss wherein the mark of the Archfiend doesn't disappear (if killed in normal form). *Several bats will appear at the back of Arch Pandara when Arch Pandara staggers. *Defeating Arch Pandara or the Other Vessel in multiplayer mode will exit all players out and play the ending for the host. *Arch Pandara's name and forms can be seen as another reference to Pandora's Box. *By defeating Arch Pandara, you get the chance to select one of the three different endings, and you will be able to chose another one after you defeat it's stronger form: The Other Vessel. *The Other Vessel's eye is Yellow like the Archfiend of Justice, which is Sonarchy's Archfiend, while Tolerance is Miss Covet Hiss's Archfiend, and Arch Pandara's eye is Red. Sonarchy is Miss Covet Hiss's son, this probably helps show that fact. *The stronger version of Arch Pandara is formed with the same Archfiends, only that its color is yellow and is much stronger. *Arch Pandara has three forms, while Dettankarmen and Zuttankarmen have two. *Whilst in Giant Form, you will be unable to summon an ancient Djinn. But unlike an enemy Djinn, the Giant Form will still be "summoned" even if you summon your Djinn prior to the transformation. *Arch Pandara easier for stagger in the normal Form. video Category:Patapon 3 Category:Bosses Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Story Character Category:Spoiler Category:Bonedeth